


Cards on the Table

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [102]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: Stiles is a words person. Always has been, always will be. Not everyone around him is the same.





	Cards on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com) challenge - prompt #278: table

"I don't know why you're always like this," Stiles grumbles into the dark of the night, looking at the sleeping figure next to him on the bed. "Why we always have to run circles around the truth."

He thinks, takes a breath, then shakes his head as he mulls over what he's been thinking about for the past hour.

"No, I know why you are. I just hoped that by now we'd be past it all," he says, still keeping his voice barely audible.

Of course, it would still be loud enough to be heard by the man in the bed next to him, thanks to supernatural hearing.

"Maybe I just want to lay all the cards on the table, you know? Say everything, and probably say too much. Who's surprised, eh?"

There's a murmur from the body next to his, and Stiles tenses, eyes fixed on the messy dark hair he can only see because of the moonlight shining through the window.

"Tell me."

Derek doesn't turn around, and Stiles holds his breath.

"I'm always listening, you know," Derek keeps talking quietly, his back still turned, face towards the wall. "I don't always know how to let you know that."

"Words help," Stiles blurts out before he has a chance to think about it.

"You would know," Derek whispers, fondness in his tone. "I like that. Because words aren't easy."

"I realize that," Stiles says quietly. "I just... want to tell you so much. And kind of want to hear it back too."

"Then tell me. I promise I'll work on telling you too."

"Cards on the table?" Stiles asks, his voice trembling a little, betraying his worry.

Derek slowly turns around, finally faces Stiles and smiles.

"I love you," he says, no hesitation, no room for questions or argument. "How's that for cards on the table?"

"Ace of Hearts," Stiles says, smiling back. "I love you too, you know? Even when you don't talk to me."

"I love you, even when you talk too much," Derek says, this time definitely teasing, the smile on his face brighter in the moonlight.

"Hey...!" Stiles starts, wanting to defend himself, but the rest of his protest is muffled by Derek's lips, the kiss drowning out every word and turning them into content breaths.

"Hm," Stiles says when they break apart, "I don't mind this form of communication either."

"Glad to hear that." Derek smiles and drops a gentle kiss on Stiles's cheek. "I'll still work on the words though."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
